1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delayed action fishing spool which is used predominately for trolling. More specifically, the fishing spool is mounted to a fishing boat and provides a predetermined amount of slack in a fishing line, to allow a fish to become hooked on the fishing line prior to tension being applied to the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices exist that control the amount of tension in a fishing line, to more securely set a fishing hook in a fish. The prior art devices, however, tend to "snap-set" a fishing hook once the presence of a fish is detected on the line. In contrast, the present invention allows a certain predetermined amount of line to be paid out without resistance. This enables the fish to at least partially swallow the bait prior to any tension being applied to the line (by the fishing tackle itself).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,459 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Wurtz, shows an automatic fishing device wherein a length of line is wound around a rotatably mounted spool and plays out as the fish hits the baited hook. A tensioned trip element causes the spool to automatically start rewinding the fishing line thereby setting the hook, and reeling in the fish. This device, however, has an inherent, initial tension on the line caused by the rotational friction in the bearings of the spool, is not designed to be used with existing tackle, and is complex and therefore expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,072 issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Serocki et al., discloses a folding tip-up that includes a length of fishing line wound about a spool. When the spool rotates as a fish pulls on the line, the sensed bite is announced visually and audibly. As with the Wurtz device, there is tension on the line caused by the rotational friction in the bearings of the spool, and the device is not designed to be used with existing tackle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,534 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Ford teaches a fishing rod jigger and automatic hook setting device that can be used with existing tackle. This device sets a hook by applying tension as soon as a fish is detected on the hook, in contrast to the present invention.
British Patent Specification No. 737,852, published Oct. 5, 1955 discloses a fishing line reeling apparatus wherein a length of line is wound around a rotatably mounted drum and plays out thereby turning the drum as the fish pulls on the line. The spool automatically starts rewinding the fishing line thereby reeling in the fish. As with the Wurtz device, however, there is an inherent, initial tension on the line caused by the rotational friction in the bearings of the drum, the device is not designed to be used with existing tackle, and is complex and therefore expensive to manufacture.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a delayed action fishing spool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.